Tale Of The Setting Sun 1
by ClareBelle23
Summary: There are new Pirates on the seas, teenage ones at that :  Follow this new crew please R&R  mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eleven battered young teenagers, stood around a splintered table. Twenty eyes focused on one girl, who leaned over the table. She was looking down, trying to read the map. These teenagers, barley ones at that; had a plan. The ten waited patiently, for the girl to speak. She looked up at them; her brown eyes alight with a plan. Her brown hair was chopped at different angles, as if cut with a piece of metal. All eleven teenagers showed sign's of being over exposed to light, blonde tinting their hair and brown weathering their skin.

The boat rocked along slowly, almost at a lazy pace. The sun peeked through the grime, which covered the windows. It shed a mysterious light, in the cabin below. It set the mood perfectly. The Captain looked around at her loyal crew, taking in each of their faces. She grinned, bearing all her teeth almost like a vampire.

"What do we need, more than anything?" She asked, pointedly looking at Markson.

"Captain, we need power" He said, voice hoarse. His hair shone, due to the light however limited it was. His face not as dark as the others, but his eyes were an astonishing green. Greener that she had ever seen before and he had one of those smiles that could make butter melt. He knew everything possible about weapons, that and his looks made him very useful.

"That's right, but Captain we need supplies" Argon insisted, the skinniest member of the crew. His hair was a caramel brown, with plain brown eyes but a sweet person.

"If you all didn't eat like pigs, we wouldn't need supplies every second week" She snapped.

"Yes Captain, we do need them though" He said.

"Fine, construct a list and when we reach shore you fetch them"

"I'll do my job Captain"

"Yes that would be helpful Argon, since that's why you're here" She snapped, waiting for his reply.

"I'll go with him Captain, for the right ingredients" Ailiah, the dainty cook suggested.

"That would be a good idea, but only bring minimal weapons; we don't need you ending up in a jail cell" The Captain huffed.

"Yes Captain" Argon and Ailiah coursed.

"As you were saying Captain, we need power" Tahny said, her hair a brilliant white.

"That's correct Tahny, we need power and a lot of it" The Captain agreed.

"How are we going to get that Captain, it involves treasure right?" Jeremiah, the small mop-headed blonde asked.

"That's right, my treasure hunter" She grinned.

"The sapphire?" Henrolh asked.

"Yes Henrolh, you agreed it would be worth finding" She reminded him.

"I did agree Captain, but we don't even know where it is" He pointed out politely.

"We do actually" Camelliah, the small navigator said. She grinned, pushing back her curly hair.

"Where would it be Cam?" Jardine snapped, brown eyes blazing.

"On Mary-Elizabeth's neck" She said.

"Liar" Cook, the gangly deck hand snapped.

"Cook, shut it" The Captain snapped.

"Captain" He said.

"I know this, because I was a servant at the Smith's Manor; she would always show off that bloody sapphire. If I knew how valuable it was, it would have been ours long ago" Camelliah grinned, very evilly.

"Patience" Mac, a petite red haired girl laughed.

"Agreed, Mac" The Captain laughed, "It'll be ours very soon".

"Thanks Captain" Mac smiled.

"Markson, go check the weapons; I want them loaded and ready. Jeremiah go help him, will you? Argon and Ailiah, go work on that list and I want a list of what we do have. Tahny back on lookout and Jardine pull up the anchor. Cook, you better get scrubbing those desks. Camelliah, at the wheel. Mac, make sure the maps are all in order. Henrolh, I need to speak to you" The Captain ordered.

They all hurried of, doing what she commanded of them. She walked over to the door, and shut it carefully.

"Henrolh, you are my strategist" She said, her eyes measured.

"One of the best, Captain" He grinned, blonde hair flopping over his face.

"So over-confident" She muttered, sitting behind her desk.

"You gotta be, isn't that right?" He laughed.

"Captain" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry Captain" He amended.

"Good boy" She taunted.

"Captain, what was the point of this conversation?" He asked, calmly.

"The point is, you need a plan for kidnapping- I mean borrowing Mary-Elizabeth, then making her disappear" She smiled.

"I'm not a magician"

"No, but you should have the stomach to do that"

"I do Captain"

"Good, then you'll work out a fool proof plan?"

"Of course Captain"

"Henrolh, bluntly your life depends on this" She sneered.

"Meaning Captain" He asked.

"Henrolh, you haven't really provided a service so far. I need people who want to be here, to be here. Put it this way, if you don't prove you want to be here; then you'll need to take a big breath when we throw you overboard".

"You make it sound so easy Captain"

"I never said I wanted to kill you Henrolh, don't put me in the position were I have to choose" She said, almost sincerely.

"You didn't get this job because you're so sweet, did you Captain?"

"Sadly not" She smiled briefly.

"We have an understanding, then?"

"Captain, will you eventually kill me?"

"Henrolh, you're a human" She laughed, "We all die eventually".

"Yes Captain, but we're pirates".

Captain Rondellah sat at her desk, looking around her messy cabin. She grinned to herself, soaking up the brilliance of her plan. Tomorrow morning they would reach land, and their plan would follow on. The Sapphire would be there's, and no one would even suspect them. ___Just stupid teenagers, eh? _Rondellah grinned. Her mind drifted back to the conversation with Henrolh, and her nerves shot up. He alone was the most annoying boy she had ever met, no doubt.

Her door was pushed open slightly, Argon stood there.

"Yes Argon?" The Captain asked, leaning forward on her chair.

"Captain, Ailiah and I have decided on the ingredients" He said, holding up a small list.

"Thank you Argon" She nodded.

"Captain, regarding the Sapphire-" He began hesitantly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is it necessary to kill, to get it?" He mumbled.

"No, I don't think it is Argon" She smiled, after a moment of thought.

"Would you kill her, Captain?" He asked, brown eyes questioning.

"If I had a valid reason, Argon we may be pirates but I am not going to kill someone just because" She said, frowning at his question.

"I know Captain" He said.

"Then why did you feel the need to ask?" She wondered, standing up and walking over to him.

"I just wanted to be sure Captain" Argon said, holding out the list for her to take.

"And now you know. Argon I will not kill unless I need to" She said, snatching the list.

"Yes Captain" He mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Go away now" She said, slamming the door in his face. She glared at the closed door, how obviously they feared her. At least, she knew she had power. She read over the list, deciding it was valid. Henrolh drifted back into her thoughts, how she would love to slice him open. He was annoying and disgusting. It was true he was a valued member, but they would survive without him. All he had to do was give her a reason, and she would kill him.

Jardine leaned on the rail, watching the sun descend from the sky. She breathed in the salty air, tasting it on her dry lips. The pure beauty and strength of the sea, was her drug. Like any drug user, she was an addict. The taste of freedom and adventure, was everything she had dreamed of and more. Since she was a child, she'd wanted to be out on the sea. Now she had finally got it, the Setting Sun was her life.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Camelliah smiled, standing next to her.

"It is" Jardine agreed, turning her back on it.

"Worth giving everything up?" Camelliah asked.

"Yeah, I don't miss it. I don't miss school or anything. We're free out here. A bunch of teenagers turned pirates, our life could be a movie" Jardine joked.

"I miss school, I liked it sometimes. I enjoyed learning odd stuff, I don't miss a lot though" Camelliah commented, the sun pouring over her face.

"Sorry you left?" Jardine asked.

"Nah, not really" Camelliah said, grinning.

"The Captain has a plan" Jardine said.

"Yes" Camelliah agreed.

"A good one?" Jardine questioned, trying to make eye contact with Camelliah.

"If it works, I presume so" Camelliah muttered.

"That makes no sense Cam"

"She'll inform us, when the plan's ready"

"I'm not killing anyone, unless it's Henrolh"

Camelliah laughed.

"If I didn't kill you first" Henrolh threatened, coming up from behind Jardine.

"You can't touch me" Jardine glared.

"I reckon the Captain wouldn't be happy with you making death threats" Henrolh said, his voice as flat as a tac.

"I reckon she'd be thrilled" Jardine countered.

"Back off Henrolh, we'd all squash you" Camelliah snapped.

"Shut up Camelliah, your opinion means jack shit" Henrolh said, not taking his eyes off Jardine.

"I'd love to kill you Henrolh, but why would I take that privilege from someone else?" Jardine sneered, hating him more and more.

"Killing's a sin Jardine" He reminded her.

"And you being alive is torture Henrolh" She said coolly.

"Are you stupid or something? I can kill you" He laughed.

"Back off Henrolh, you can't do anything" She glared, just as his fingers clasped around her arm.

"Really?" He laughed, lunging at her. As the slap of skin meeting skin sounded across the boat, chaos erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rondellah heard a thud and screams, echo from upper decks.

"What the hell?" She asked, walking out of her cabin.

"Back off-"

"You're a-"

"Shut the-"

"Loser-"

"I'll-"

"B-"

Rondellah hurried up the steps, emerging from below. Her eyes rested on what you could only describe as, chaos.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled, and everyone froze.

Henrolh looked up from punching Argon, one hand still clasped around his throat. Markson and Jameson stood near him, as Camelliah and Tahny tried to get past them.

"STOP THIS, IMMDEIATLY!" She yelled, just as Argon right-hooked Henrolh.

"STOP!" She yelled again, pulling Henrolh of Argon.

"What are you stupid idiots doing?" She demanded, glaring at Henrolh.

"Fighting, is it not obvious?" He sneered.

"If I was you I would show some respect" She snapped.

"Why would that be, oh so wise Captain?"

"Because _your_ arse might be going overboard" She snapped, before turning to the rest of the crew, "Explain yourselves now"

"He attacked me, Captain" Jardine explained, pushing herself away from Markson.

"Pray tell, why this happened Henrolh?" Rondellah said, too sweetly.

"I am not justifying my actions, in front of _them_" He said tersely.

"Then wait in my cabin" She spat.

"Yes, Captain" He glared, skulking off.

"Argon, are you okay?" Rondellah asked, as Jardine checked his neck.

"Fine Captain" He gasped.

"Ailiah, see that he gets's a drink" She said kindly, as Ailiah nodded.

"Jardine, what in the world happened?" Rondellah asked, after Argon and Ailiah walked off.

"He attacked me Captain" She said.

"If he attacked you, then why was he strangling Argon?" Rondellah asked.

"Argon got involved, Henrolh was hurting me" Jardine explained.

"Jardine, go and see Argon is okay. I'll go deal with the other idiot" Rondellah huffed, walking back under decks. She walked over to her cabin, and flung open the door. Smiling, as Henrolh flinched. He sat in an armchair, shoulders hunched forward.

He stared mutinously at Rondellah, brown eyes darker than night itself.

"She was asking for it Captain" Henrolh muttered, before she could utter a word. He pressed a dirty, wet cloth to his blackened eye.

"Jardine? Henrolh, I could kill you right now! You do not, ever attack another crew member! Why Henrolh?" She demanded, sinking into her seat.

"She's a bitch Captain"

"And you're a bastard!" She exploded, jumping up.

"Thank Captain, I love you too" He muttered sarcastically.

"Henrolh, you touch another member of my crew and I'll kill you" She promised, drawing her gun against his chest.

"What are you going to do, shoot me in the heart?" He asked, trying to sound confident.

"Regrettably it wouldn't do much damage, you don't have one. I'll shoot you in both legs, cut your head off and through you overboard. Do not touch another member of my crew" She growled.

"What if I kill you first?" He challenged.

"Argon, a scrawny cook smashed you and Cam gave you a black eye. Against me, my dim-witted friend you haven't a chance" She said.

"Captain, you're too weak to kill" He said.

"I am much stronger than you think, I will kill you if you force my hand" She promised.

"Why not kill me now?" He demanded, standing up. She put the gun against his temple, watching him stress.

"You're too valuable to me boy, but if I were you, I'd be sleeping with an eye open" She smiled.

"If I were you, I'd be watching what I eat. You never know what sort of things can slip into your meals" He said.

"Oh Henrolh, don't think about it. You have no means of killing me, your attempts would be useless" She laughed.

"Don't push me, Captain" He hissed. She glared and pulled the gun away, with a flick of her wrist she snapped it across his face. He stumbled back, alarm on his face.

"You bitch" He snarled.

"No, I'm a Captain and you are a very foolish guy" She said.

"Kill me now then" He smiled.

"I will not be goateed, get out" She said.

"Make me" He returned.

She walked forward and grabbed his neck, pushing him backwards.

"I hate you Henrolh, make no mistake. You screw up again, and I will kill you" She said, before throwing him out.

"Try me" He laughed, as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Argon sat leaned against the bench, as Ailiah held a water glass out for him.

"He's an idiot, the Captain won't let him off" Argon commented, taking it.

Ailiah looked at him, with calculating blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved" She said.

"Maybe you are right, but I needed to" He insisted, taking a long gulp.

"Then you are the idiot" She said.

"Maybe" He allowed.

"The Captain won't harm him, she won't let her hand be forced" Ailiah said.

"She should kill him, or let someone else have the privilege" He muttered.

"We'd get nowhere if we killed somebody, every time there was a dispute" She laughed.

"I would be a happy person, if we did" He said darkly.

"You wouldn't be if you were the shark's meal" She snapped back.

"I suppose" He agreed.

"Must get back to work, and we shall see if Henrolh has all limbs intact" Ailiah smiled.

"Here's hoping he's lost, at the very least an ear" Argon laughed, following her back into the sunlight. As soon as he stepped foot on the deck, Jardine rushed over.

"Are you okay?" She demanded, looking at the bruises around his neck.

"I am fine" He insisted.

"Sure?" She smiled.

"I am fine Jardine, don't worry" He grinned, "And you? Those sword cuts look-" He trailed off, looking at the line of blood across her neck.

"They are fine" She waved off his worry, "They will heal"

"You should clean those up" He insisted.

"There's no need Argon, no damage" She smiled.

"Jardine, clean them up would you? Put my mind at rest?" He asked.

"If you insist Argon" Jardine smiled.

"Everyone, quiet!" Rondellah yelled, demanding silence. They all turned to look at her, the silence deafening.

"Tomorrow, we will arrive. We will take Mary-Elizabeth, and take the Sapphire for our own. We shall get it, with as little deaths or injuries as possible. You kill anyone without just cause, the consequences for yourself will be dire. We may be pirates but some of us still poses hearts. Am I making myself clear?" Rondellah demanded.

"Yes Captain" They yelled.

"Arm yourselves, but keep them hidden we do not want panic. We shall take the sapphire and, no one will stop us" Rondellah yelled.

"Yes!" They coursed.

Rondellah turned away to face Camelliah, a smirk playing on her face.

"And, as we speak my plan is beginning" She laughed.

"Henrolh will not be able to control himself" Camelliah agreed.

"I always knew his obsession with her would help me, he will warn her and finally we can get rid of him" Rondellah said.

"And get the Sapphire" Camelliah added.

"Yes Cam, and the Sapphire too" She grinned.

"Is that not important?" Camelliah asked, frowning.

"No, it is very important" Rondellah smiled secretly, walking away.

Markson studied the weapons carefully, handing a knife to Jameson.

"Put it in your sock, they will not find it there" He added.

"I know" Jameson huffed.

"I am just saying we would not want to break others out of jail" Markson amended.

"I know, why aren't you stressing about this?" Jameson asked.

"If the Captain thought it would be dangerous, we would not be doing this" Markson shrugged, loading a revolver with ammunition.

"It is dangerous, if not we would not have weapons" Jameson countered.

"Maybe so, but I believe in the Captain. There is only one of us she would willingly send to our deaths, and you and I are not" Markson said, placing the revolver down.

"If you believe so, but does the Captain trust us?" Jameson wondered.

"I don't believe the Captain trusts anyone, she plays a risky game" Markson said absent-mildly. He went over to a sword, testing the blade.

"Yes, she does play a risky game and at the moment she is winning. If she has no trust in us, should we trust her?" Jameson asked, handing him a cloth.

"I suppose we must, she can decide our fate" Markson said, running the cloth along the hilt of the sword.

"You said she wouldn't decide our fate" Jameson reminded him.

"I said she would not decide if we live or die, she still decides if we stay or lose a limb" Markson corrected, handing Jameson the cloth again.

"Yes, I agree. But that does not answer the question, do we not trust her? She sees it unwise to trust us, why should we?" Jameson demanded, handing him a blunt knife.

"We must, she would not send us to our death Jameson. I trust her, but it is unwise to trust people blindly in any case" Markson said, his voice quiet. He scrapped a rock against the blade of the knife, sharpening it.

"Are you saying we do not trust her?" Jameson asked, his voice equally as quiet.

"No, I am saying that it is never safe to trust someone blindly. You must always be careful, even with those who never give you any reason to be wary of them" Markson said, handing him the knife.

"I agree Markson, so you are saying you trust her?" Jameson asked.

"Yes I do, but not blindly. She is my Captain and she has not given me any reason to not. Jameson, she is not unwise to not trust everyone" Markson smiled.

"So you trust her?" Jameson frowned.

"With my life" Markson said.

"But?" Jameson prodded.

"I would never trust her with Henrolh's" He said mildly.

Henrolh sat on his chair, head placed against the desk. He felt sick, and the right side of his face was throbbing. How stupid he had been, to urge the Captain on. She would hurt him, and she would break him. She knew him more than others, and wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage.

The dimly lit room darkened his mood, and the cleanness didn't help either. He looked up, wishing he was somewhere else. _The Pirate's life isn't for me, _He thought glumly. Wincing, as he put his hand against his bruised face. The boat rocked along slowly, and he knew the Captain's plan would be completed soon. He had to prove himself, someway he would.

She had implied her didn't poses a heart, and that he was stupid. _I have a heart, and it pains. Regrettably I am not stupid, for I know my fate, _He thought.

_How can I prove myself, do everything she asks? No more fights? Hold my temper? I must do something, even the smallest thing, _he thought. He paused for a minute, and thought long and hard. A slow smile spread across his lips, as his idea came to. _I know, _he thought darkly, _I will be very, very helpful. _


End file.
